Maddie's Big, Bad Adventure
The twenty-eighth episode of Season 38. Maddie goes on an adventure to save her friend, Olivia. Doofenshmirtz goes mountain climbing to find more pizzazium infinionite. Phineas and Ferb devise a system for remembering everything. Episode Summary Maddie and Olivia are walking in town. All of a sudden, a mysterious figure takes Olivia. She shrieks for help. Maddie knows she has to do something about this. She runs past Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, where Doof is gathering some gear to go mountain climbing. He's surprised Perry hasn't showed up yet. He shrugs, gathers his things, and leaves for his quest. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are working on something big. They're devising a system for remembering everything! Phineas knew he would remember to do that. Baljeet saw what he did there. Buford thinks it's because of that extended title sequence. Irving seriously thinks Buford should go to summer school. Baljeet doesn't want him to for obvious reasons. With Maddie, the mysterious figure has taken Olivia to the top of a mountain. She spots Doof, not knowing it's him, and asks if she could tag along. Doof says no after what she's done to him. She asks what she did. He recaps to the first time she defeated his creation, and the time she destroyed his hypnotizing gun. Maddie doesn't remember any of that. She forgets him and Doof continues on his own. He's hoping to find pizzazium infinionite. Maddie is hoping to save Olivia. She climbs up the mountain, which takes a while. Finally, she reaches Olivia. The figure reveals itself. It's.... Carl? Maddie wonders who the nerd is. Olivia asks why he even captured her. Carl said it was for a movie. He mentions his knack for film making. Maddie and Olivia rolled their eyes. Doof finally reaches the top and spots the girls and Carl. He wonders what Carl is doing. Carl just runs off. Doof desperately finds some pizzazium. No luck. With the boys, they're about to test their system on Buford. He has to try and remember EVERYTHING they did this summer. He remembers the roller coaster, Atlantis, the circus, the beach, the bounce house, the spa, Chez Platypus, the shrinking machine, the fair ride, his diorama, the ghost remover, the soap guns, the... the.... the.... Buford didn't remember anything from there. Phineas said today was as big as a failure as quilting. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Olivia: "Aren't you a little nerdy to be capturing girls?" *Carl: "Umm... no?" Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Background Information *The fourth wall is broken by someone mentioning the title sequence Continuity *Phineas and Ferb devise a system for remembering everything ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") *Phineas and Ferb planned on doing this in a previous episode ("Heidi's Quest") *Doofenshmirtz mentions Maddie destroying his creations and guns ("Maddie Saves the Day", "D.O.O.F.E.N.S.H.M.I.R.T.Z.") *Doofenshmirtz hopes to find pizzazium infinionite ("Vanecessary Roughness") *Carl mentions his interest in film making ("The Baljeatles") *Buford remembers the roller coaster, Atlantis, the circus, the beach, the bounce house, the spa, Chez Platypus, the shrinking machine, the fair ride, his diorama, the ghost remover, and the soap guns ("Rollercoaster", "Atlantis", "Jerk de Soiel", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Meatloaf Surprise", "Spa Day", "Chez Platypus", "Hide and Seek", "Super Mario in Danville", "Buford's Diorama", "Ghost In the Backyard", "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror") Allusions *'Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja': Carl's disguise looks like Randy's outfit Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38